hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Atlantic hurricane season
The '2018 Atlantic hurricane season '''was an inactive season, with 4 tropical storms forming. 2 of them became hurricanes while none became major hurricanes. It is the first season in the ''2010s not to make landfall in any areas. In the months of October and November, no tropical cyclone was active. The ACE was reletively low, with only 21. Storms Hurricane Alberto Alberto formed from a non-tropical low on August 7 near the Bahamas. This low gained tropical characteristics late on August 8, and was designated Alberto early on August 9. Alberto quickly strengthened into a hurricane on August 12 with winds of 80 mph. The system continued to strengthen for the next few days, becoming a Category 2 hurricane on August 16. It attained a peak intensity of 105 mph on August 17 before weakening rapidly due to entering an area of wind shear. Tropical Storm Beryl A Subtropical Storm formed on August 28 near Bermuda and was named Beryl. This system strengthened rapidly, from 1005mb to 985mb. On August 30, Beryl attained its peak intensity, of 70 mph winds and a central pressure of 984mb. Shortly after, the system was classified as tropical. Beryl continued to move north-east and dissipated on September 4 about 450 miles west of Newfoundland. Hurricane Chris A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on September 2 and quickly organized into Tropical Depression Three the next day. On September 3, the system became Tropical Storm Chris. It strengthened even more to be classified as a category 1 hurricane on September 6. It peaked at 85 mph before weakening. Chris dissipated on September 9 after being absorbed by an extratropical cyclone. Subtropical Storm Debby On December 6, a subtropical storm formed in the central Atlantic Ocean. It maintained its intensity of 45 mph until December 15 when it strengthened to 999mb and winds of 50 mph. The system was meant to make landfall on the Windward Islands, but turned north due to a ridge of high pressure. The storm finally dissipated on December 19 after it became absorbed into a larger cyclone. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2018 till:31/12/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/08/2018 till:16/08/2018 color:C2 text:Alberto from:28/08/2018 till:04/09/2018 color:TS text:Beryl from:03/09/2018 till:09/09/2018 color:C1 text:Chris from:06/12/2018 till:19/12/2018 color:TS text:Debby bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Season effects Accumulated Cyclone Energy The Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) for the 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was low. The season had an ACE of 20.75.